The Case Of The Oh So Blissful Perfect Pastries
by Cafe Noir
Summary: It's a regular day on Planet Gunsmoke... Until Vash's Cinnamon Buns get stolen! Find out who's done it! This product brought to you by 2 anime obsessed girls in math class one day. (One Chappie unless you guys want more stuff like this...)


UnderlineThe Case of the Oh-So-Yummy-Blissful-Perfect-Pastries/Underline  
  
It was a lovely morning, birds twittering outside, and the sun pouring through a small kitchen window. The tiled floor was glittering playfully along the patterns. Cinnamon buns lay on the counter. They sat in the sunlight, glinting with their perfect layered sugar and frosting. Yes... the um... blissful perfect pastry. Italics'It's oh-so-yummyness could be the birds... Or mine... Hm.'/Italics Drool erupted in puddles around his combat boots leaking everywhere. He got up from his chair, only taking one step before falling flat on his face.  
  
"Itai o," He whined, trying to massage his golden hair back into its place and stand up. Being careful not to slip again he walked over to the oh-so-yummy-blissful-perfect-pastries when a rock flew through the window.  
  
"AIIIIEEEEE! MY BUNS!" His cinnamon buns were gone - STOLEN! But how? The little kids outside playing shot a dart with a note attached.  
  
-Vashiza Stampede, (Insert evil laughter here)-  
  
"GASP! HOW DARE THEY STEAL MY FROSTED LITTLE FRIENDS! FELONY HAS ARRIVED!" He shouted thrusting a finger up in the air, a just like action.  
  
Meryl walked through the doorway and slipped on the puddles, flying into Vash along with the armload of groceries. Her partner in cri- I mean her best friend came in, following, stopping right before the puddles.  
  
"Oh! I'll leave you two alone..."  
  
"Ergh."  
  
"Well hello!" Millie chuckled at her clumsy friends and stepped over the puddles gracefully.  
  
"Morning Vash! Did you get the cinnamon buns we left out for you?" Vash gave Meryl a small squeeze of a hug, his eye twitching at Millie's words.  
  
"No! They've been stolen!"  
  
"GASP! Then we have to find them! THE CASE OF THE MISSING intake of breath OH-SO-YUMMY-BLISSFUL-PERFECT-PASTRIES! Man! That's one heck of a brand name..."  
  
"Millie, stop being paranoid! We can always buy more anyway!"  
  
"Shush Sempai! You're ruining all the fun!" She retorted, crossing her arms and sticking out her tongue in a teasing manner. Even Vash grinned with Millie.  
  
"We have to find them! Before the birds do!" Shouted Millie.  
  
"It's the kids! They can NEVER be trusted with sugary goodness! I KNOW it was them!"  
  
"BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I HAVE TAKEN ALL OF YOUR-" The voice cut off.  
  
"Oh Vash! By the way... The kids outside wanted me to give you these!" She said pulling out the box of the oh-so-yummy-blissful-perfect-pastries.  
  
"Wha--? You mean those kids stole them?"  
  
"Of course not! Some man with black hair did! He was sneaking around here sneakily when they saw him and happened to throw rocks at him, also hitting the window. They said they'll pay for the damage." Millie said.  
  
"But what about the creepy voice? I mean... It sounded like a kiddy's voice..."  
  
"Old Halloween decoration left in the rain to be transmogrified into this weird sound."  
  
"You mean the one that goes, 'HA HA HA! I HAVE STOLEN ALL YOUR CANDY!!' Then I'd jump out and give them each apiece? That one?"  
  
"Yep!" Said Meryl, nodding.  
  
"But we STILL haven't found the culprit! And there's 2 missing! I counted them countless times before they were stolen!" Vash said gasping at the sight of the missing spaces. Going all teary-eyed, he started weeping on Meryl's shoulder leaving her to roll her eyes.  
  
"Mr. Kuroneko-sama... Shame on you mister kitty. Stealing Mr. Vash's Cinnamon Buns for yourself and Mr. Wolfwood." Millie said standing next to a pantry that contained one large headed black cat, and Nicholas D. Wolfwood.  
  
"Wolfwood?! You mean my trusted companion was behind this?" Vash shouted.  
  
"BUWAHAHAHAHA! YOU THINK I AM WOLFWOOD BUT I AM REALLY..." He stood up clutching the Cinnamon Bun in his hand and unzipped from his fore head down.  
  
"YOUR EVIL BROTHER KNIVES!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHA! I can now savor the sweet taste of these oh-so-yummy-blissful-perfect-pastries... Your friend, Kuroneko-sama, has been working for me the whole time! He was... A SPY!"  
  
(Insert spooky music and weird thunder and lightning here)  
  
"Cheap sound people... Give it to the cat and not me... Hey... You got any coffee?"  
  
"Yep! Here ya go Mr. Knives-sama."  
  
"Thank you..." He sat down at the table, sipping his coffee and picked up the edition of the 'Daily Thomas'. He pulled a pair of small, silver rimmed glasses from nowhere and set them on his nose, taking a large chunk of the roll out with his teeth.  
  
"Hm. This really is good!" He said. So they all settled down and had breakfast together in a house with broken glass, drool and blood- okay not blood; the story was getting old- scattered all over the kitchen. All seemed peaceful...   
  
The End  
  
?  
  
But where WAS Wolfwood?  
  
=.=  
  
Hey. I wrote this with my friend during math class some time last... September I think... O.o;; But here ya go. I was bored at 2:07 in the morning and this is the result. An hour's work typing up nothing whatsoever but a small story that came randomly to 2 anime crazed girls' heads. So yeah. Here's some amusement for you guys out there. :) Be nice. And just review if you want more.  
  
P.S. ALL YOUR BUNS ARE BELONG TO US! 


End file.
